Temptation
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah setan penggoda paling 'panas' yang pernah ada. EXO. Chanbaek. YAOI. T nyerempet M.


_Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol [EXO]_

 _ **Romance-Ficlet**_

.

.

.

 _Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah setan penggoda paling_ panas _yang pernah ada._

.

.

Suara sumpit yang beradu dengan wadah makanan mendominasi ruang latihan malam itu. Sesekali terdengar tawa Kai dan Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti saling melempar gurauan, berbuah teguran dari Suho yang dengan tegas mengingatkan untuk makan dengan cepat karena mereka masih perlu me- _review_ latihan tadi.

Tidak seperti member lainnya yang terlihat memanfaatkan waktu istirahat makan ini baik-baik untuk mengisi tenaga, Baekhyun hanya menusuk-nusukkan sumpitnya ke potongan ayam madu di pangkuannya. Dalam frekuensi tertentu matanya mencuri pandang ke arah seseorang berambut pirang dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang duduk di seberang.

"Baekhyun-hyung? Ada apa dengan ayamnya? Kalau tidak mau buatku saja, ya?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Sehun sudah mendekatkan sumpitnya ke ayam milik Baekhyun. Ditepisnya tangan _maknae_ itu cepat.

"E—enak saja!" Baekhyun bergeser, melahap sepotong ayam dengan cepat.

Sehun merengut.

Beberapa member melihatnya dan tertawa kecil, termasuk si pirang yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat atensi Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja kepanasan. Sial, warna rambut itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Itu menjadi alasan utama yang membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali mencuri pandang. Matanya seolah-olah tidak pernah puas memandang. Diraihnya botol air mineral, meneguk isinya buru-buru. Dia tidak peduli aliran air yang meluber dari sudut bibirnya mulai membasahi rahang dan lehernya.

"Baek, kalau mau mandi jangan di sini. Nanti saja, kita mandi bersama." Suara berat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Si _maknae_ menertawainya.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Rupanya dugaannya tepat sasaran. Cukup dengan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kini menunduk dalam—dengan alibi memeriksa bajunya yang basah—Chanyeol tahu lelaki berambut _highlighted-red_ itu memang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun berdiri dengan gerakan kilat dan beranjak ke arah pintu. Baru saja tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu, Chanyeol turut berdiri.

"Aku mau ke toilet juga." Ia dengan cepat mencapai pintu. "Jangan tunggu kami." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada para member. Suho memutar bola mata, tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi di toilet sana. Kai dan Sehun saling menatap—menaik-turunkan alis bertukar senyum jahil.

.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menyembulkan kepala ke dalam toilet. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, belum menyadari kedatangannya.

Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Pasti akan sangat lucu kalau ia sedikit menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya agak keras. Baekhyun berjengit dan refleks berbalik.

"C—chanyeol.."

Chanyeol terus mendekat pada Baekhyun yang mematung, "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Kau melirikku sejak tadi.." tanyanya ringan. Mata besarnya mengerjap (sok) polos.

"Uh.. Chan, jangan mendekat.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuang pandang ke lantai. Sedang Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Hm?"

Bukan Chanyeol kalau menurut begitu saja dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia terus mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun di antara tubuhnya dan meja wastafel. Dengan gerakan konstan ia mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Niatnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun kini berbalik, karena hasilnya justru dia yang tergoda melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam dan helaian rambut basah tak beraturan yang jatuh ke dahinya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Tak disangka Baekhyun mendongak hingga kedua pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat menangkap kilat agresif di mata lucu itu. Tangan kecil Baekhyun perlahan terangkat menuju rambut pirang milik yang lebih tinggi—menyentuh, dan mulai meremasnya. Baekhyun merasa gravitasi telah berpindah pada wajah di hadapannya. Dia terhipnotis dan tidak berniat menyangkal lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, namun semua debaran yang muncul selalu sama kuatnya.

"Chan.." Baekhyun memanggil lirih. Nafas orang yang mengunci tubuhnya mulai tidak teratur. Seandainya Baekhyun tahu, remasan tangannya di rambut Chanyeol membawa efek yang bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. "Kau tampan."

Chanyeol tidak mau membuang waktu untuk menjawab. Tak ada lagi yang mampu dilakukannya untuk menahan hasrat besar agar segera mempertemukan bibir mereka. Karena itu tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Menghisapnya gemas dan tidak sabar hingga punggung yang lebih pendek semakin terdorong ke belakang. Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, kontak bibir itu semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, diselingi beberapa kali jeda untuk menghirup udara, sebelum kembali bergulat panas. Keduanya sama-sama meluapkan rasa meledak-ledak di dalam dada—yang tidak ada satu kata pun di dunia yang mampu mengungkapnya.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, pagutan mereka mulai melembut sebelum kemudian terlepas. Dua pasang mata itu sama-sama berkilat, seolah butuh cara lain untuk menyalurkan rasa yang masih mengganjal.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menangkup wajah yang paling dipujanya beberapa tahun teakhir. Kalau hanya dengan cat rambut _blonde_ saja Baekhyun sudah _terpancing_ begini, Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk menyetok barang itu agar rambutnya tetap seperti ini.

"Kita pulang ke dorm bersama malam ini." Chanyeol berbisik. Meski enggan akhirnya ia menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, hendak kembali ke ruang latihan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu bersama Baekhyun.

.

 **fin.** __

.

 _ **A/N : CHANYEOL BLONDE! Saya nggak kuat tolong;;; Gara-gara foto Chanyeol pake beanie yang nongolin(?) jambang pirangnya jadi kepengen nulis yang begini:"( (And this is the first time for T++ rate kkkk) Duh Tuhan, makhluk kayak Park Chanyeol (OH SEHUN JUGA) seharusnya dirante puasa-puasa begini *nangis bareng Baek* Anyway semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur ya meski nggak berfaedah gini ehehehe. Saya cuma author amatir yang nge-hardship exocouple:" Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu:3**_

.


End file.
